Mobile Suit Effect: Rise of Humanity
by cast2007
Summary: Ever since the First Contact War, Humanity and the Citadel have coexisted in a fragile peace. However after a rogue Spectre's attack on Eden Prime, the fires of war may soon be lit once more. Brighter than any could ever imagine.
1. Timeline

Timeline

UC 0083.11.12-13: The Delaz Fleet is able to execute the last stage of Operation Stardust. A colony in the midst of being transferred is hijacked by the remnant Zeon Fleet with the intent on dropping it into the Earth. Earth Federal Forces attempt to halt the colony drop but are unable to do so. The colony hits the fertile North American breadbasket not only causing a great loss of life but also adversely affecting food production.

UC 0083.12.04: In response to the Stardust Incident the Titans Task Force, an elite counterinsurgency unit under the command of Jamitov Hymem is formed.

UC 0083.12.18: Earth Federal Forces Command worried that there are other unaccounted for Zeon Fleets orders the Space Force's Fourth Fleet to mount an expedition to Mars to discover any Zeon remnants. While many see this move as a means of showing the flag, the consequences of the move would have massive repercussions for not just human history but the entire galaxy.

UC 0084.06.16: Earth Federal Forces arrive at Mars. Much to their surprise they find a Zeon remnant operating upgraded mobile suits based on designs from the One Year War. While the Mars Zeon forces put up a fight, the Earth Federation's superior forces both in numbers and quantity win the day albeit with significant losses.

UC 0084.06.25: Earth Federal Forces conducting mop up operations of Mars Zeon encounter magnetic field disturbances in the Deseado Crater. Acting under orders, the crater is further examined. Much to their shock, an underground base containing several starships and a malfunctioning Mass Effect core is located.

UC 0084.07.14: The news of the find reaches the Earth Sphere. Despite Federal efforts to keep it quiet it quickly spreads across all of human space.

UC 0084.07.19: After repeated requests for confirmation, the Federation admits the truth and officially confirms the presence of alien ruins on Mars.

UC 0084.07.21: Using his influence, Jamitov Hymem is able to put control of the Mars base under the Titans' jurisdiction.

UC 0084.07.24: Much to the disappointment of many Spacenoids, the Earth Federation Assembly votes to keep the status quo for the time being until the 'alien ruins' are properly catalogued and discovered.

UC 0084.08.13: Char Aznable returns to the Earth Sphere. After hacking the Earth Federation's military register, he is able to infiltrate the Earth Federal Forces under the name of Quattro Bajeena.

UC 0085.07.31: The Titans use poison gas to suppress a demonstration at Colony 30 of Side 1, wiping out the colony's three million inhabitants. While the incident is hushed up, anti-Federation resistance increases and the Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG) is organized.

UC 0085.09.08: Construction of the Space Colony Gryps based in, the headquarters of the Titans begins.

UC 0087.03.02: The AEUG warship Argama attacks Side 7 and manages to steal three prototype RX-178 Gundam Mk II Experimental Mobile Suits from the Titans.

UC 0087.05.03: Bright Noa joins the AEUG.

UC 0087.05.11: The AEUG launches an assault on the Federation base of Jaburo. However the Titans having known of the planned assault prepare a trap in the form of a nuclear bomb. While the AEUG is able to escape, countless Titan and Regular Forces lives are lost and the base is destroyed.

UC 0087.06.08: Gryps is moved from Side 7 and the Asteroid Base A Baoa Qu to Luna II. The Gate of Zedan is now complete.

UC 0087.08.10: Titan Forces launch Operation Apollo, an invasion of the lunar city of Von Braun.

UC 0087.08.16: The Federation Assembly votes to put all Federation forces under the Titans direct command much to the discontent of many Federation personnel. Blex Forer the leader of the AEUG is assassinated.

UC 0087.08.24 The Titans attempt to execute a colony drop on the lunar city of Granada.

UC 0087.09.21: The Titans attempt to use poison gas on Side 2's colony 25.

UC 0087.11.16: The AEUG launches an assault onto the Federation Assembly in Dakar and denounces the Titans in front of the entire Earth Sphere. Support for the AEUG grows.

UC 0087.12.07: Titans Forces use the Gryps 2 colony laser to destroy Side 2's colony 18.

UC 0087.12.14: Titans forces destroy Side 2's colony 21 with poison gas killing all of its citizens.

UC 0087.12.28: Under heavy pressure from Spacenoids but Planetnoids as well, the Federation votes to strip the Titans of their powers and declare them enemies of the State. The chain of command of the Earth Federal Forces is restored. Former members of the EFF who joined the AEUG are pardoned.

UC 0087.12.31: The Titans now a rogue entity begin to fortify their stronghold the Gate of Zedan. Jamitov Hymem announces that unless the Titans authority and status is restored the Titans will destroy a colony every forty-eight hours until their demands are met.

UC 0088.01.01: The EFF launches an assault on the Gate of Zedan. Casualties are high but the Titans forces are defeated. After five years the bloody reign of the Titans is now over.

UC 0088.02.02: Char Aznable addresses the Earth Sphere revealing his true identity as Casaval Rem Deikum, son of the Zeon Zum Deikum. Building on his father's words, he announces that humanity needs to leave the corrupting confines of the Earth Sphere and to begin the exploration of the galaxy at large. Many historians would consider this as the beginnings of the Human Destiny movement.

UC 0088.02.10: The contents of Laplace's Box are leaked across the Earth Sphere shocking Spacenoids and Planetnoids alike. Spacenoids begin to agitate for increased representation in the Earth Federation's Assembly.

UC 0088.02.18: In an effort to keep their jobs the Federation Assembly votes to increase funding of the Mars project. Countless scientists and engineers are sent to Mars to begin research that had been previously halted due to the Gryps conflict.

UC 0089.03.10: Federation scientists discover that Charon previously thought to be Pluto's moon is actually an alien object enclosed in ice. Traces of the particle now known as element Zero is also found.

UC 0089.04.16: The ever-growing research base on Mars is attacked by Zeon remnants that had based from the mobile base Axis. This marks the start of the Neo Zeon War. Interestingly enough Char Aznable, now a member of the Federation Assembly is the first to condemn the attack. EFF begins preparation for a massive fleet to retake Mars.

UC 0092.02.21: End of the Neo Zeon War.

UC 0093.04.26: Federation scientists uncover the means to establish an FTL drive via element zero.

UC 0094.07.15: The Charon relay is activated. The first ship is sent through the relay and arrives in the Arcturus system that is discovered to have several other Mass Relays.

UC 0094.09.21: The Federation launches a massive exploration and colonization effort. In light of the increased burden on the EFF, the Assembly approves the Vinson II Plan drastically enlarging the EFF. The Earth Federation begins fortification of the Arcturus system.

UC 0096: Amaterasu colonized

UC 0097: Eden Prime colonized

UC 0098: Terra Nova colonized

UC 0100: Shanxi colonized

UC 0108: New Canton colonized

UC 0109: The Earth Federal Forces move its headquarters to Arcturus.

UC 0112: Watson colonized

UC 0117.08.21: Relay 314 Incident. A Turian patrol fleet intercepts Federation vessels trying to activate the relay known to the Citadel known as Relay 314. The Turians open fire destroying all but one ship that manages to escape to Shanxi.

UC 0117.09.01: Turian forces track the escaped vessel to Shanxi. Thinking that the space colony in orbit around the planet is some sort of giant warship the Turians open fire, killing over a million civilians. Among the dead are Mirai and Chemin Noa. Seeing that the space colony is destroyed, General Williams commanding the forces on the surface of Shanxi orders the detonation of M-warheads releasing m-particles into the atmosphere of Shanxi.

UC 0117.09.02: After trying unsuccessfully at obtaining accurate fire support the Turians send in ground troops to the surface of Shanxi in a bid to take it over. There they meet mobile suits for the first time with shocking results.

UC 0117.10.14: Sortieing from Arcturus Earth Federation's Second Fleet under the Command Vice Admiral Bright Noa launches an attack on the Turian Fleet in a bid to retake Shanxi and relieve General Williams.

UC 0117.10.15: Battle of Shanxi. Thanks to the m-particle and mobile suit technology, Earth Federation's Second Fleet decisively defeats the Turian forces under General Desolas Arterius with little casualties. Amuro Ray piloting the newest version of the Gundam cements his legacy as one of the most feared aces of all time. Both sides begin preparations for a war, one that human military planners believe will easily eclipse the devastation of the One Year War.

UC 0117.10.31: An Asari ship enters the Shanxi system in an effort to make peace with the Hierarchy and the Earth Federation.

UC 0117.11.04: The Earth Federation and the Turian Hierarchy sign the Treaty of Arcturus, ending the First Contact War. As a means of compensation, the Federation is given a portion of the Skyllian Verge to settle. The Batarian Hegemony withdrawals from the Citadel in protest.

UC 0117.12.15: Despite Asari efforts, the Earth Federation refuses to join the Citadel. Most notably is their opposition to the idea of Spectres, elite agents of the Citadel Council that are immune to prosecution operating within their space. To many humans Spectres bring up memories of the Titans and their reign of terror. Another issue between the Federation and the Citadel is the latter's refusal to classify humanity's space colonies on the same level as Garden Worlds.

UC 0118.06.23: A shuttle carrying Amuro Ray explodes killing him and 56 other passengers. While there is no proof many suspect that the Salarian STG was behind it. As a result

UC 0118.08.07: Bright Noa, the liberator of Shanxi commits suicide. Many attribute this to the loss of his family to the Turians. At his funeral Bright Noa is posthumously given a double promotion to Fleet Admiral.

UC 0118.10.15: On the first anniversary of the Battle of Shanxi. An anonymous letter hits the extranet denouncing alien influence on humanity and the need for a "Cerberus" to guard the gates of humanity from the aliens who would wish to prevent humanity from achieving its rightful destiny.

UC 0119.9.15: A mega freighter in the skies above Palaven's capitol city suddenly explodes spreading countless M-particles around a forty-mile radius shorting out the city's electronic hardware causing nearly a trillion credits in economic damages. Cerberus claims credit for this attack, declaring that the deaths of Amuro Ray and the colonists of Shanxi have been avenged.

UC 0120: The Federation begins colonization of its portion of the Skyllian Verge. This puts them in direct conflict with the Batarians who wish to claim the entire area as a zone of Batarian interest.

UC 0121: Zaeed Masani and Vido Santiago found the Blue Suns Mercenary Company. While nominally independent, the organization has deep ties with Federation intelligence and is used to assist the Federation in policing its half of the Skyllian Verge.

UC 0123: Batarian financed raiders and pirates launch a raid on Mindoir killing many and enslaving many colonists. Only one survivor is found alive. In response the Federation begins a proxy war with the Batarian Hegemony with Blue Suns and Batarian backed forces fighting with one another. This marks the beginning of the ongoing conflict.

UC 0125: The Quarian Migrant Fleet enters the Terra Nova System, seeing the massive amount of ships the Federal Forces begin defensive preparations. However it is quickly evident that the fleet is not an invasion fleet but a refugee fleet. With both governments distaste of the Citadel, relations between the two soon form. The Earth Federation soon becomes the preferred location for many Quarian's Pilgrimages.

UC 0128: Fortification of the Arcturus System is completed. While the exact defenses are classified, a Turian observer notes that any assault on Arcturus would be bloody to the extreme.

UC 0130.05.12: Batarian sponsored forces launch a surprise attack on the Federation colony of Elysium. However the attack is beaten back singlehandedly by an unknown Mobile Suit pilot. While Federation officials deny the existence of said pilot, footage of the battle is leaked to Citadel Space alarming the Citadel Council. With a clear Casus Belli, the Federation increases its forces in the Skyllian Verge.

UC 0132.02.14: Federation and Blue Suns forces launch an assault on Batarian sponsored forces on Torfan. The raid results in a diplomatic embarrassment for the Federation as footage of Blue Suns soldiers executing Batarian prisoners of war is leaked to the extranet.

UC 0136.05.01: Election of Benjamin Aquino as Prime Minister of the Earth Federation, the first planetnoid to hold the office in forty years. One of Aquino's goals is normalization of relations with the Citadel much to distaste of many conservatives.

UC 0138.03.07: Current Date


	2. Chapter 1

** Authors Note: I would like to thank Imperator Pax, Shepard1707, Mizuki Stone and UtahJak40k for their invaluable feedback and support in writing this. As always this is a piece of fan fiction and while I wish I owned either franchise I don't. **

**UC 0138.03.07**

**EFS **_**Normandy**_**, SCVA-158**

"The Arcturus Prime Relay is in range, initiating transmission sequence," the _Normandy_'s helmsman reported.

The Earth Federation's newest ship of its latest class of assault carriers engaged its anti proton thrusters and began to accelerate towards the giant gray vertical key-like object known as a Mass Relay several thousand kilometers in front of them.

"We are connected," the helmsman reported after the _Normandy_ had managed to establish a link between it and the Relay. "Calculating mass transit and destination," he said as his fingers running like mad beasts on his console as he ran the needed equations.

"The Relay is hot," the helmsman said after several minutes. "Acquiring approach vector."

The _Normandy_'s thrusters went into overdrive as the ship began to pick up more and more speed.

"All stations secure for transit."

All around the helmsman, the officers and enlisted personnel began to strap into their seats and fasten their restraints. While Relay transit wasn't that turbulent, it wasn't exactly smooth sailing either.

"The board is green approach run has begun."

The ship's thrusters were now at max capacity as the _Normandy_ was hurtling towards the Mass Relay, in particular the head of the Relay where a large blue element zero core was surrounded by several bands of spinning metal.

As the _Normandy_ approached the relay, an outside observer would have believed the ship was on a collision course. This belief was only magnified by the fact that as the ship neared the Relay, bolts of blue lighting erupted from the Relay's Mass Effect Core and onto the Assault Carrier.

However at what appeared to be the last possible moment, the _Normandy_ began change course, executing a sharp 90-degree starboard turn. Just seconds after the _Normandy_ was completely parallel with the relay the vanished leaving nothing but a faint blue streak behind.

"Thrusters…check. Navigation…check. Internal Emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Drift…just under fifteen hundred k," Lieutenant (junior grade) Jeff 'Joker' Moreau, helmsman of the _Normandy_ reported.

"Fifteen Hundred is good," the slightly metallic voice of Nihlus Kryik, Turian Spectre and Citadel Representative for this assignment stated. "Your Captain will be pleased," the Turian told him in a slightly patronizing tone before walking off to whereabouts unknown.

"Damn I hate that guy," Joker commented as soon as the Turian was out earshot.

"Nihlus gave you a complement…so you hate him?" Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko looked at the other man as if he had grown another head.

"You remember to zip up your jump suit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. That's incredible," Joker shot back. "Besides Spectres are trouble. I don't like having them on board."

"This is a joint operation between the Earth Federation and the Citadel and they have the right to send someone to oversee it," Kaidan replied.

"The Citadel could have sent pretty much anyone and we would have been fine with it. But did they really have to send a Spectre? The Prime Minister must be out of his mind to allow a Spectre on board."

"Spectres are elite operatives of the Citadel Council. It's only natural that they would be sent."

"Still they should have sent a diplomat or even an Officer in the Citadel Fleet not the walking embodiment of Jamitov Hymem's wet dreams."

"Spectres aren't the Titans Joker."

"Spectres, Titans same damn thing. You give anyone that much power and they'll eventually become corrupt. I'll bet you money marbles or chalk that the Spectres probably have a couple of 30 Bunch Incidents of their own hidden in the closet somewhere."

"The Spectres have successfully served the Citadel Council for longer than we've been in space. Yes they may have done some controversial things but it was in the name of galactic peace."

Joker shook his head. "Alenko you're a planetnoid and an Earth born one at that. You just wouldn't understand. Your family didn't have to live in fear that one day for no reason or another the Titans were going to storm your colony and arrest everyone for some imagined offense or another. Or how you couldn't even speak your mind without a Titans representative knocking on your door the next day. The fact that Spectres are able to act without impunity scares the hell out of me."

"Even though they aren't bound by any laws, doesn't mean that they're able to do anything they see fit. Spectres have been declared rogue before."

"And how much do you know about the Spectres in general?"

"And how much does the general public know about ECOAS?" Kaidan shot back referring to the Federation's elite special tasks group. "Look what's the problem Joker? You've been tense this entire trip."

"Call me paranoid but something just isn't right," Joker finally admitted. "This is supposed to be a shakedown run to Eden Prime and yet we're acting as if we're about to go into combat. Ever since that Spectre's come aboard Captain Anderson has acted as if someone's canceled Christmas. And the fact that unless you're a mechanic or a pilot none of the crew is allowed into the MS hangar tells me that those mobile suits we're carrying aren't your standard issue MS. And if those don't trigger an alarm bell in your brain, then I've got a colony to sell you in Side Nine."

_Don't be so paranoid Joker. _A voice that was most definitely not his said directly to his mind.

Joker threw up his hands to his head and jumped. "Jesus Christ Commander. How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"Apparently not enough," Lieutenant Commander John Shepard, Earth Federation Space Force replied.

"Even though you Newtypes prefer mind to mind communication, some of us oldtypes still prefer sending sound waves to one another."

"I'll keep that in mind," Shepard replied clearly amused.

"So Commander, what do think? Is Joker being paranoid are we going to be dropping into hell in a hand basket?"

Shepard grew serious. "I really don't know." During his time in ECOAS, he'd gone on a number of missions. Some had been presented as a difficult task but turned to be rather easy, while others were passed off as a cakewalk and ended up being a class-A cluster fuck.

"You never do," Kaidan echoed his Commander's sentiments. While Alenko hadn't been in ECOAS for that long, having only transferred from the regular fleet six months ago, he had proven to be a valuable asset to Shepard's team.

"At least if we do we're going in armed for bear," Shepard admitted.

The _Normandy_ was currently carrying twelve Mobile Suits, three quarters of its total MS carrying capacity.

The first eight MS belonged to the 78th Mobile Suit Squadron and was separated into two flights of four. Three of each of the flight's mobile suits were RGM-134D Makos, the most current version of the general issue Mobile Suit to the Earth Federation Space Force. While the fourth was an RGC-135 Mako Cannon, a more heavily armored version of the former equipped with two shoulder mounted beam cannons and designed for mid-ranged fire support.

However the last four were different.

Unlike the 78th, Shepard's unit was not part of the Space Force but instead was an ECOAS detachment. Consisting of RGZ-137 Tigershark limited production transformable Mobile Suits, they were as far as he knew the best MS developed by the Earth Federation and were currently reserved only for ECOAS Operatives. Unlike the rest of the Space Force whose purpose was to engage the enemies of Humanity in open battle, the Tigersharks were intended for covert asymmetric operations behind enemy lines most notably in the Skyllian Verge.

"That's good to know," Joker replied.

However before the conversation could go any further, the pilot's console came to life.

"Joker!" Captain Anderson said from the other end. "Is Shepard with you?"

"I'm right here sir," Shepard responded before Joker could respond.

"Meet me in the conference room. I have some things I'd like to speak with you before we arrive on Eden Prime."

"Yes sir." With that Shepard headed for the _Normandy_'s conference room, leaving both Joker and Kaidan behind.

When Shepard entered the _Normandy_'s conference room, he was surprised to find that not only had Captain Anderson not arrived but also Nihlus, the Council Spectre was present.

"Ah, Commander Shepard, I was hoping that you'd get here first. It will give us a chance to talk before the Captain arrives," the Spectre said just after the doors closed.

That piqued Shepard's interest. "What about?" Shepard asked neutrally, years of being ECOAS Operative coming to the fore.

"I'm interested in this world that we're going to: Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful. Have you been there yourself?"

"I'm afraid not," Shepard replied. "I'm a Spacenoid. I've spent my much of my early childhood at Side 1 and spent most of my adult life on board a ship. I can count the times that I've spent more than a week on an actual planet on a single hand."

"I have to admit, you humans are strange lot. Most of your kind prefer to live inside massive space colonies even when there's plenty of garden worlds to settle."

"That's humanity for you," Shepard replied.

Nihlus laughed. "You people are antithesis of Quarians."

"Believe me I've heard that more than once before." The few Quarians that he had met considered humanity to be the strangest species that they had ever encountered for that very reason. The fact that anyone let alone the majority of an entire species voluntarily chose to live in space rather than on a planet was mindboggling to the Quarians, who would have traded nearly anything to get their homeworld back.

Nihlus shook his head. "But anyways I digress. I brought up Eden Prime because like it or not, it is a symbol of Humanity to the galactic community. As the largest planetary settlement in the Earth Federation outside of Earth, it's proof that humanity can settle portions of the galaxy but can also defend them. But how safe is it really for humanity?"

"I'll let the results of the Battle of Shanxi speak for themselves," Shepard replied.

"Ah, yes Shanxi, the site of the worst defeat in Turian military history ever since the utter annihilation of the XVII, XVIII and XIX Legions under General Quntillax Varnus during the Krogan rebellions," Nihlus conceded. "Many of my people are still sore about that."

Shepard couldn't blame the man. The Battle of Shanxi had been known as the Turian's Loum and for good reason. Despite outnumbering the Earth Federation's Second Fleet under Admiral Bright Noa, Turians had lost almost 90% of their fleet with little casualties for the Earth Federation. The only comfort that they could take from the defeat was that the Fleet's commander Desolas Arterius had gone down with his flagship the dreadnought _Macedyn's Shield_ rather than suffer the dishonor of retreat or surrender.

"I can imagine."

"Your introduction of Minovsky physics onto the battlefield was quite a shock to say the least."

To say that The Citadel had not been pleased to discover that the Minovsky particle had turned the previously established thousand-year old method of warfare on its head was an understatement. The Asari, Salarians and especially the Turians were not pleased to find out that their fleets based on clearly established rules of warfare had been rendered obsolete by the emergence of new technology.

Space battles were longer long-range gunnery duels between dreadnoughts mounting 800-meter long rail guns. With the introduction of the m-particle, ships were no longer capable of obtaining long range firing solutions, rendering their large main gun useless. As a result dreadnoughts were no longer the deciding factor in any engagement but by the quality and the quantity of the pilots and mobile weapons that an entity could bring onto the battlefield.

"It must have been," Shepard replied neutrally.

"I was there at Shanxi you know."

"The ground campaign or the space battle?"

"Both actually. My squad was one of the first to land on the planet. It was a nightmare the m-particles caused our weapons to short out making them about as useful as paperweights. And your ground forces, as small as they were, wreaked havoc on our troops." Nihlus absentmindedly touched his chest right below his shoulder. "I got hit and got transferred to a fleet hospital in orbit. When they pulled the bullet out of me, the doctors had to look it up to determine what it was. Just as I was deemed fit enough to return to the front lines, you humans launched a counter attack in space.

"It was a bloody disaster for us. We originally thought that the m-particles were only native to Shanxi only to find out the hard way that they were actually human designed." Nihlus grimaced. "Your Mobile Suits had what you humans call a turkey shoot that day. Especially the Gundam," Nihlus spoke the last word as if it were a curse.

"My father would agree. He was there as well."

"Oh really? A Mobile Suit pilot as well?"

Shepard shook his head. "He was a Captain in charge of a cruiser. He originally wanted to be an MS pilot but the cockpit made him claustrophobic."

"I see military service runs in your family."

"It does. I'm third generation military. My own grandfather commanded a _Salamis_-class cruiser in the One Year War. The old man served under General Revil from Loum all the way to A Baoa Qu."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't he the Commander of the Earth Federation's 1st Combined Fleet which lost 80% of its forces during the Battle of Loum and was captured shortly thereafter?"

"He was."

"Yet he is still respected by nearly all of your Commanders and historians. Interesting. Most Turians can not even say Desolas Arterius' name without spitting."

"Well General Revil did his best with the equipment he had available to him. Given the devastation Australia from Operation British, he had to stop another colony drop no matter the cost."

"An interesting analysis. As the First Combined Fleet outnumbered Dozle Zabi's Fleet three to one."

"While he did have three times as many ships, they were all rendered obsolete with the introduction of the m-particle. Besides the Battle while a Zeon tactical victory was a strategic defeat. They were never able to recover their numbers while the Earth Federation was able to recoup their losses and then some by the ending stages of the war."

"You seem to know a lot about the One Year War."

Shepard smiled. "The One Year War is a popular subject for many Midshipmen's Senior Thesis, one that's only surpassed by the First Contact War. I assume that the Krogan Rebellions are the same for you Turians."

"Touché." Nihlus shook his head. "The casualties you humans took during that war would have made even a Krogan go pale. And I thought the Unification Wars were bad, you humans managed to wipe out half of your race in roughly a year. If it were not so appalling I would have to say it would be a perfect example of human efficiency."

"Well the entire conflict was confined within the orbit of a single planet."

"Gassing your orbital space habitats, launching nuclear weapons at one another, not to mention dropping your colonies onto the surface of your planet not just once but multiple times. How humanity managed to bounce back amazes me."

"The war was inevitable between the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon as it wasn't just a matter of politics but a conflict between the elite few who lived on Earth and the destitute many who were crammed into the colonies."

"The presence of humanity onto the galactic scene has unnerved quite a lot of people. Ever since your people have discovered the Mass Relays not only has the introduction of new destructive technologies upset the delicate status quo, humanity has refused the join the Citadel.

"Not to mention the fact that you've also established relationships with some…untrustworthy sources but most alarming, you're engaging in a war via proxy with the Batarian Hegemony over control of the Skyllian Verge. This coupled with your immense industrial capacity for a nation your size has led some to believe that war is inevitable between the Citadel and the Federation."

Shepard opened his mouth to reply however before he did so, Captain Anderson entered the room.

Like Shepard he wore the standard Federation grey and black uniform issued to all military personnel. However as a Captain and a senior officer, Anderson's uniform featured a gold trim on the edges of his uniform and his cuffs. While Shepard had been in the Space Force for only eight years, Anderson was a grizzled veteran of over thirty years and one of the most senior Captains in the fleet, refusing Admiralty time and time again.

"Please excuse my tardiness gentlemen," Anderson apologized

"It's not a problem Captain. Lieutenant Commander Shepard and I were just starting to get to know one another," Nihlus said calmly.

Anderson looked at the Spectre briefly before continuing. "Its time to let you in on what's going on."

"I knew something was up," Shepard replied casually. One usually didn't pull an ECOAS detachment from operations within the Skyllian Verge for no apparent reason. "Shall I gather the rest of my unit?"

"There's no need for that Commander. This information will stay with only the three of us," Nihlus replied dismissively.

Shepard looked the Turian in the eye. "Whatever you can say to me, you can say to my squad. We don't keep secrets from one another." Due to their secretive nature, ECOAS units tended to be tightly knit with squad members serving together for years if not the majority of their careers.

Anderson stepped in. "Nihlus, this isn't a Turian let alone a Citadel ship. We run things differently here. Shepard in the interest of time, we're going to continue the briefing. You'll have to inform your squad once the meeting is over."

Both men frowned. Neither liking it due to their respective reasons.

"Anyways, back on topic. Several weeks ago, a team of archeologists managed to dig up what appears to be an alien artifact. Further analysis and cross-referencing in our databases has revealed that the artifact's origins are Prothean. Needless to say, this is a major find."

Shepard nodded. The last time Humanity found a cache of Prothean ruins, it allowed them to expand outside the Solar System and into the galaxy as a whole.

"In the interests in improving relations with the Citadel, Prime Minister Aquino has decided to disclose the artifact's existence to the Citadel Council. The Council and the Earth Federation Assembly have decided to move the artifact into a secure location in which a joint team of Federation and Citadel researchers can study."

"Damn," Shepard replied. The Prime Minister definitely had balls to do something like this especially so close to an election. "I take it that Human Destiny is undoubtedly opposed to this." _Not to mention Cerberus._

"That's where you come in Shepard," Nihlus said. "Your job is to ensure that the artifact is safely loaded onto the _Normandy_."

"I'm on it." Shepard paused. "However I do have a question. Why select the _Normandy_ for this mission? Sending the Space Force's newest Assault Carrier is going to attract a lot of attention."

"That's where the Fifth Fleet comes in," Anderson replied. "They're scheduled to hold a Naval Review at Eden Prime in a couple of days. Naturally the public is going to assume we're going to be part of it. Once the artifact is on board, we're going to experience 'technical difficulties' and will leave the system under the guise of seeking repairs at the nearest dry dock."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good. Now-"

"Captain we've picked up a transmission from Eden Prime. You have to see this," Joker said over the ship's intercom.

Anderson's eyebrows rose. "Put it on."

The conference room's monitor activated revealing the surface of Eden Prime.

However instead of the idyllic and serene pastures of the Earth Federation's largest planet based colony what they found was complete and utter devastation.

The ground was pockmarked with explosions with the dead and the dying lying all around them. The haze of smoke was evident throughout the entire battlefield as the wreckage of downed Mobile Suits and wrecked Armored Personnel Carriers littered the scene.

However despite the loss of life Shepard could still see the defenders, Ground Force and Colonial Militia alike still in the fight. A number of mobile suits most notably the RGM-134(G) Mako Ground Types as well as a pair of ancient MSN-119 Geara Doggas supported by infantry were still in the fight, firing their weapons. And in the distance Shepard could see the outline of a Big Tray II land battleship providing fire support, its mega particle cannons thundering as is it engaged the unknown enemy.

Nihlus whistled or what Shepard believed to be the Turian equivalent. "I didn't know you still had some of those in service. Those Mobile Suits had to be built sometime before the First Contact war."

"We don't," Shepard confirmed. "The Militia Act however does let us sell most of our obsolete equipment to our colonies."

_Not to mention nearly half the Mercenary groups and pirate bands in Citadel Space _Nihlus thought.

Suddenly one of the Makos exploded from what appeared at first to be from a mega particle beam of some sort. However the three men knew that this was no ordinary weapon. The majority of Mobile Suits these days were equipped with anti beam coating, allowing most to survive at least one or two hits from everything except for the heaviest of battleships.

Seeing one of the MS explode, the camera's operator brought it up facing the sky.

"Freeze frame at 36:09," Anderson commanded.

"What the hell is that?" Shepard wondered.

The thing was massive to say the least. Larger by far than any Mobile Armor he'd seen before and perhaps even bigger than a battleship. Superficially the thing resembled a giant squid, with an elongated body and four 'arms' on each side of its body. Given the evidence the thing was pretty well protected, as despite the concentrated efforts the defending Ground Force and Militia troops hadn't managed to put a dent in the thing.

For a second Shepard thought that the design was Asari, although he dismissed it as quickly as he brought it up. The Asari may be the most advanced out of all the Citadel races but even they couldn't pull this off.

Anderson rounded on Nihlus. "Do you know anything about this?"

"I know as much as you do." Nihlus replied.

Before Anderson could question him further, Joker interrupted once more. "Sir, I have Admiral Hackett on the line."

"Patch him through."

The screen changed once more to the face of the Fifth Fleet's Commanding Admiral. "Captain Anderson I take it you've seen the footage," the Admiral asked, blunt as ever.

"Yes sir."

"Good." It was evident that Hackett had no mood for bullshit. "The Fifth Fleet is on its way to relieve Eden Prime although it will take roughly an hour or so before we can arrive. I need the _Normandy_ to hold relay until then."

"And what about the artifact?" Nihlus objected. "The Citadel Council will be very displeased at the loss of the Prothean artifact."

"The Council can kiss my ass, pardon my French," the Admiral replied. "The _Normandy_ can either head to Eden Prime and attempt to relieve the garrison single handedly or it can hold the relay and wait until the rest of the Fifth Fleet arrives."

Shepard finally spoke. "Sirs, I may have a suggestion."

"Commander Shepard is it? Well what do you have for us?"

"Sirs, the _Normandy_'s MS complement currently includes three RGZ-137 and one RGZ-137 Commander Type high-performance transformable mobile suits specifically designed for this type of job. If we attached FTL boosters to our MS in waverider mode, we should be able to reach Eden Prime within five to ten minutes without expending any of our fuel reserves."

"Hmm it would work," Anderson conceded. "Although it would leave the _Normandy_ with only eight mobile suits to defend the relay with." It was clear that he wasn't happy at the prospect of loosing one third of his Mobile Suits, let alone his best.

"Nine actually," Nihlus interrupted. "My mobile suit, while not combat ready can be readied in time for battle with the assistance of your MS technicians."

"You're not worried about our techs getting a look at your MS?" Shepard asked surprised.

"Please, don't flatter me. My people have adopted MS technology with talon and claw. Your techs will probably fall over laughing at the sight," Nihlus admitted.

"Nine then," Anderson corrected himself. "It's your call Admiral."

"Shepard, I want you and your team heading to Eden Prime ninety seconds ago. We need to know what the hell is going on in the surface. Good luck." At that the transmission cut out.

* * *

><p><strong>Codex Entry: Battle of Shanxi<strong>

The reactions to the Battle of Shanxi can be grouped into three distinct groups. Turians believe that the mere mention is a stain on their honor and an embarrassment to their kind, humans will proudly state that it marked their ascension as a galactic power and the rest of the Citadel marks it as the point in which Dreadnoughts and long ranged warfare became obsolete. What all three can agree on is that the Battle of Shanxi marked the climax of the First Contact War between the Earth Federation and the Turian Hegemony.

Led by then-Vice Admiral Bright Noa, the Earth Federation's 2nd Fleet launched a counteroffensive to relieve the besieged garrison of Shanxi under the command of General Williams. Consisting of five battleships, fifteen cruisers and forty destroyers carrying around 400 mobile suits, the 2nd Fleet consisted of the majority of Earth Federation's FTL capable vessels.

Facing them were elements of the Turian 14th Patrol Fleet consisting of three Dreadnoughts, thirty cruisers, and fifty frigates that was led by Admiral Desolas Arterius who at the time was due to be promoted to Primarch of the Macedyn Cluster.

Using Minovsky particles to shield their advance, the 2nd Fleet was able to mask their advance from the relay from the Turians. And several hours later the 2nd Fleet struck.

During the opening stages of the battle, due M particle resistance, the Turians incapable of getting an accurate targeting solution were unable to fire the main guns of their dreadnoughts. Allowing the 2nd Fleet to advance onto the enemy Fleet virtually unmolested.

Just before reaching maximum mega particle cannon range, Admiral Noa ordered the launch of the 2nd Fleet's mobile suits under the command of the legendary Amuro Ray piloting the RX-117 Nu Gundam, the Earth Federation's most advanced mobile suit at the time.

Shortly afterwards the two sides converged.

While the Turians had encountered mobile suits on the surface of Shanxi, this marked the first time that the Turians had faced mobile suits in space combat and would pay dearly for their ignorance.

With Federation's m-particles present throughout the battlefield, the Turians were unable to obtain any targeting information this problem was further exacerbated with the 2nd Fleet's employment of dummy balloons. Furthermore as their communications equipment had not been hardened against m-particles, the Turian ships were unable to communicate with one another making coordination difficult.

While the Turians were still able to use their GARDIAN systems, the lack of accurate targeting information had prevented them from being effective. In addition the Mobile Suit's anti beam coating, while not intended to absorb laser attacks allowed Mobile Suits to absorb several hits from the Turian's GARDIAN systems. Furthermore, after seeing combat footage from both the Relay 314 Massacre and the opening stages of the invasion of Shanxi a number of Mobile Suits had been hastily fitted with semi transparent coating, a relic of the One Year War rendering them nearly immune to the effects of the enemy's GARDIAN systems.

As a result the Earth Federation's Mobile Suits were able wreck complete and utter havoc onto the Turian Fleet. In addition to their beam rifles, shields and beam sabers, equipment that had been standard issue for decades, the Mobile Suits had been issued nuclear rounds for their bazookas as well.

Like their predecessors, many Federation pilots such as Tadius Ahern, David Anderson, Vincent Kahoku, Stephen Hackett, Zaeed Massani and Boris Mikhailovich created their reputations during that battle. However the leading ace of the battle was none other than the White Devil himself.

While over fifty and past his piloting prime, Amuro Ray was still a force to be reckoned with. Just as he was thirty-seven years ago, Amruo Ray proved to human and alien alike that while he may have been old, he still lived up to his reputation. To friend and foe alike Amuro was a literal avatar of destruction destroying every enemy in his wake and leaving nothing behind. By the time the Battle was over, Amuro Ray had destroyed two frigates, four cruisers and Admiral Desolas Arterius' own flagship, the Dreadnought _Macedyn's_ _Shield_.

When the battle ended, 90% of the Turian Fleet was destroyed or heavily damaged, with the remainder having fled back to the Shanxi relay for reinforcements. However the Federation's 2nd Fleet was not without casualties. Amongst them was Admiral Noa's only son Hathaway, whose death alongside that of his wife and daughter during the Turian invasion would eventually drive him to commit suicide.

It was clear to military historians human and alien alike that the Battle of Shanxi marked the clear end of the reign of the Dreadnought and the ascendancy of the Mobile Suit as the new King of the Battlefield.

While the battle occurred twenty years ago, the wounds are still fresh in the minds of both the Earth Federation and Turian Hierarchy. And while relations have improved between the two powers, one major roadblock to full reconciliation remains.

Every Medal of Honor issued since Shanxi has been forged from the wreckage of Admiral Arterius' flagship. The Turian Hierarchy has protested this action, as many Turians believe this is an insult to the Turians who died in the battle. However the Council has refused to press the issue further as the Federation has shown that the decision was not a vindictive one but one with historical precedent based in past awards most notably the Victoria Cross.


End file.
